The arrival of the black spider
by dragonicdevil
Summary: It has been calm for Spider-Man since he saved Dr Connors from being the Lizard once again, but what will happen when a new criminal organization shows up? Will Spider-Man be able to stop them or will he fail and die trying?
1. Enter the Tarantula organization

The arrival of the black spider

**This is a sequel to my one-shot `The return of the Lizard´ it has been pretty calm for Spider-Man ever since he turned Lizard back to human and saved Curt Connors from his nightmare once again. But now so is Peter's life going to become crazy again when a new criminal organization enters Spider-Man's life and is led by the deadliest man Spidey have ever met, can he stop them or will he die trying?**

Chapter 1- Enter the Tarantula organization

Spider-Man was swinging away from the roof of the Daily Bugle, he had just given a few pictures to Jameson and got some money for his date with his girlfriend Gwen Stacy later the evening.

It had now gone two months since Peter went to Florida and helped Dr Connors, he had been forced to reveal that he was Spider-Man at one moment but it didn't matter, he trusted the Connors family and besides they lived in Florida, who would they tell that actually knew who they were talking about?

It had been pretty calm for Peter, the super villains was laying low and he had only been forced to deal with normal crimes, like bag snatches, car chases, bank robberies and muggings, and today had been a pretty calm day so he was thinking that he could try and spend most of the day with Gwen.

10 MINUTES LATER,

Peter was walking up to Gwen's door and rang the bell, a few seconds later so opened the door and he saw Gwen, she quickly got a smile on her face then she saw Peter stand there, "Hi Peter, slow day for Spidey?" Peter nodded his head, "Yeah I haven't seen any crimes all day which is a surprise since this is New York City, but I'm not complaining because that means that I can spend more time with you." Peter leaned in and kissed her, they was just about to get inside when Peter's cell phone rang, he took out and once he saw the caller ID he got a serious look on his face, "It's your dad Gwen I wonder what it's about now".

Gwen sighed, she knew that this was a request for Spider-Man's help because he knew that they were going to go on a date so he wouldn't call him today otherwise, she looked at Peter as he answered, "Hi Captain Stacy, is something wrong?" Peter's face got more serious as he listened to what George said to him, Peter then told him that he would be there soon, he cancelled the call and sighed while looking at his cell, he put it away and looked at Gwen.

"I'm sorry Gwen but your dad need Spider-Man's help and he said it might take the whole evening so we will have to go on a date another day". Gwen sighed, she didn't like when this happened but she had gotten used to it since her boyfriend was the Spectacular Spider-Man who risked his life on daily basis to make sure the city was safe.

FOUR HOURS LATER, 06.00 PM, AT A HAMMER MULTINATIONAL FACTORY,

Spider-Man was sitting inside a factory owned by Hammer Multinational, he had just gotten there and was waiting for a few unwanted guests there, he had faith in Captain Stacy and knew that it was going to be a robbery here tonight, he remembered back to what Captain Stacy had told him.

FLASHBACK, ABOUT FOUR HOURS EARLIER,

Spider-Man jumped in through the Captain's window and George turned around and looked at him, he had a few other cops there as well and someone he recognized as the Rat, he had that nickname since he was a lowlife criminal and a snitch, Spidey looked at George, "What do you need my help with Captain Stacy?"

George looked at him before he took out a picture and handed it to Spidey, Spidey took it and looked at it and saw some kind of weapon in the picture, George said: "About a month ago so told the Rat us that this new weapon that Hammer is developing for the military is going to get stolen. Apparently so is a criminal group in Russia interested in this weapon and has hired a criminal group to steal it for them, we don't know who ordered the theft and we don't know which group they hired or if this theft is going to happen at all, but the date we heard from the Rat here was tonight and my guts tells me that it's true. But we need evidence in order to take the weapon for safe keeping and we also need a judge to agree with us as well and that can take days which we don't have so we can't do anything".

Spider-Man returned the picture to him, "And that's where I come in, I don't need a judge's approval to get in there, I can sneak in there and guard the weapon and make sure that no one steals it". George nodded, "Yes but we don't know when the theft will take place but we know that it will be stolen before midnight, so you will have to be there the entire evening to be on the safe side".

Spider-Man now understood why it might take the entire evening, they didn't know when they would try and take the weapon only that it would be before midnight, so it was logical that it would be sometime in the evening then all the workers had gone home. Spider-Man looked at Captain Stacy, "Don't worry Captain, I will never let them steal that weapon", George smiled at him and said that he knew that he could count on Spidey.

END OF FLASHBACK,

So now here he was, sitting on the wall waiting for the criminals to show up so that he could kick their butts, he was irritated over that he had to cancel his date with Gwen, he had looked forward to it the whole week, he sighed and decided to focus on his job here, he could take out his frustration over the cancelled date on the bad guys once the fighting started.

Time past by and he waited, and waited, and waited, he was starting to get bored so he looked at the weapon, he had looked it up and saw that it was a sonic blaster that could generate sonic blasts that would put Shocker's gauntlets to shame and it also had small laser blasters on the side as well, by combining the sonic blaster with laser blasters so did the destructive power increase and created a mass destruction weapon.

Spider-Man was not very fond of weapons but he couldn't let them fall into the hands of the wrong people, especially this weapon because it could cause a lot of suffering to innocent people and even if it wasn't people in New York so didn't Spidey want them to suffer because he didn't make sure this weapon fell into the wrong hands. He waited again for a while before he took out his cell phone and looked what the time was, he saw that it was 10.30 pm. He had been waiting for four and a half hour now so it was no wonder he was starting to become restless, he knew that if nothing happen until midnight so was this just a false alarm and they could calm down, but since he knew his luck so was something going to happen soon.

A few minutes later so did his Spider sense tingle and he looked down and saw the doors to the factory open and saw a old man that had to be between 70-80 years old come in with a group of eight masked men, Spidey began to crawl down the wall to hear what the old man said to one of the masked men that was kneeling in front of him.

"Well done Snake, you did a great job infiltrating the company so that you could get access to the facilities and their security, that made it easier to sneak in so that we could get the weapon, it wouldn't have been any problem anyway but it's better if it's planned well". The man in front of the old man bowed, "Thank you sir, I just wish to serve you and our master", the old man smiled before he ordered two of his men to go and get the weapon.

The two masked men walked towards the weapon, but just as they were going to pick it up so did a web-line each attach itself to their arms and flung them into opposite walls and they lost consciousness, the masked men got ready as Spider-Man landed in front of them and got ready, "Sorry boys, but this toy isn't yours so I will have ask you to leave before you get into trouble, oh wait you are already in BIG trouble".

The remaining six masked men drew their katana and ran towards Spidey, the web-head saw them come towards him and got ready, his spider sense warned him and he avoided the first two, but his spider sense suddenly warned him and he saw a blade come towards his head from the right and he barely dodged it, he then saw that two was coming from above as he was about to land and felt that the last one came from behind, he quickly used his hands and pushed himself forward to avoid the three incoming strikes and rammed his feet into the faces of the two in front of him at the same time.

His spider sense warned him before his feet was able to touch the ground so as soon as his foot was back on the ground he back flipped to avoid getting a sword in his back, he spun in the air and delivered a powerful kick to the man's head knocking him out. He had now taken down five of the eight masked men, he looked to make sure that the old man didn't try to take the weapon or tried to escape but he only stood there and looked at the battle going on calmly.

The remaining three rushed at him but he jumped over them as he shot a web-line at each of them before he pulled them up into the air before he flung them into a wall before they fell to the ground hard. He webbed them all up and turned his attention to the old man, "Okay old-timer I really don't want to beat up a man that must be something between 70-80 years old, so how about you give up peacefully and I'm sure that the police will go easier on you since you're so old and also if you tell them about that master of yours".

The old man didn't answer and just walked over to a big metal pipe, he grabbed it and threw it like someone throwing a tiny stone, Spider-Man got so shocked by this that he barely had time to dodge, but then his spider sense managed to pull him out of his shock and he quickly jumped over the pipe that got stuck into the wall behind him, Spider-Man landed on all four but didn't have time to avoid the old man who had gotten closer and got a hard kick in his left cheek that sent him flying three meters up into a wall hard enough to crack it.

Spider-Man quickly stuck to the wall and looked at the old man who grabbed the weapon and tried to get away, he shot a web-line that connected with the old man's back and pulled him towards himself, Spidey gave him a hard kick to the face while he grabbed the weapon as well and got it away from him. The old man fell to the ground and Spidey threw up the weapon and webbed it to the roof to keep it away from the old man below him, Spider-Man shot a web-line and swung down to take this guy down.

The old man got up in time to see Spider-Man come towards him, Spidey let go off the web-line and jumped towards him, but the old man stepped to the side and grabbed the wall-crawler and threw him into a few machines in the factory, destroying them. Spider-Man was getting up while shaking his head to clear it, he suddenly felt his spider sense nudge him to look in front of him and saw the old man come towards him, Spidey waited and stepped to the side as the old man tried to punch him and placed a hard kick in his stomach sending him flying into a few machines, breaking them as well.

The old man got up while he had begun to breathe heavily, he got a smirk when his eyes fell on the wall-crawler, "So you're the famous or infamous Spider-Man, depending on who you're asking, I can see why most criminals in this city fears you, you are good, but you won't stop me from fulfilling my mission boy". Spider-Man looked at him while they began to circle each other, "So you know me so what do you say about we even it out, tell me who you are and who sent you to steal that weapon".

The old man's smirk got bigger, "Sorry boy, no can do, but what I can do is kill you right here, right now", as he said that the old man grabbed one of his men's swords and ran towards the web-head. Spider-Man dodged a few swings of the katana but then just as he dodged a strike the old man twisted the blade so that it came towards his face and he didn't have time to dodge, Spider-Man used his hands and caught the blade before it could cut his head in half.

The old man and Spidey struggled to overpower the other one, luckily it seemed that Spider-Man was slightly stronger, he then decided to start to counterattack, with a swift movement he broke the sword in half and placed an elbow in the old man's face knocking him back a few steps. Spider-Man rushed towards him and placed one punch after another in the old man's face, he then accidently ripped of the left arm of the old man's suit and he quickly covered his arm, Spidey didn't know what he was doing and he didn't have time to time about it either. Spidey shot a web-line at him and pulled the old man towards himself and gave him a powerful punch that sent him flying to a few other machines and broke them as well, Spidey was gasping for air and looked around and got nervous when he saw that they had trashed almost the whole factory, "Well this is going to be fun to explain to the owner".

He walked over to the old man who was barely conscious, he looked at Spidey and smiled, "Be on your guard from now on Spider-Man, because now that you have defeated me you have become a threat to the Tarantula organization, and we deals with threats by eliminating them", after saying that the old man lost consciousness and Spider-Man was left thinking about what the old man just had said.

20 MINUTES LATER

The police was placing the now unmasked man inside police cars, Spider-Man was sitting on the hood on Captain Stacy's car while he had the weapon leaned against the car, George smiled at him, "Looks like you had a party here tonight". Spidey chuckled before he sighed, he was sore in most of his body, he suddenly saw a few police officers come out with the old man, "Be careful with that guy, he has strength that rivals mine", the officers got shocked but then nodded before they placed the old man inside the car.

Spidey looked at George, "Captain Stacy, have you ever heard about the Tarantula organization? That old man said that he was a part of it, and I have never heard about it". George put a hand to his chin and began to think, "All I know about them is that they have bases in many countries and have a few across the entire America but they haven't set up one here in New York yet, I can call around to different police Captains in other cities around the country and see what I can get on them and their leader who I know is called the Black Tarantula".

Suddenly a big white limo stopped in front of them and out of it came the soon 22 years old Justin Hammer, he looked furious and walked towards George and the web-head, "Captain Stacy, what is this I hear that this wall-crawler has destroyed one of my factories, I demand that you take him into custody and make him pay for all the damages". George looked at him, "Mister Hammer, he doesn't have that kind of money and you should be thanking Spidey for saving that weapon you were building for the military".

Spider-Man got off the hood and picked up the weapon and gave it to Justin, Justin had a angry look on his face and took the weapon, "Be happy that I'm in a good mood and won't sue you web-head", Justin took the weapon into his limo and it drove away.

Spider-Man looked at George, "Find out what you can about the Tarantula organization and the Black Tarantula Captain Stacy because I think we're going to need it soon", George nodded, "I will and you will go straight home and get a good night's sleep, you look like you need it". Spidey nodded and jumped up into the air before he began to make his way home to Queens.

AT THE SAME TIME AT A SECRET BASE,

A man in black clothes and a black mask with a spider on the face part was sitting in a chair as he heard about that his men had been taken down, the phone began to ring and he picked it up, "Hello, no we didn't get that weapon, I will of course transfer your money back to you, we will not take money for a failed mission, okay good bye".

The man put down the phone and put his hands together, "So this Spider-Man took down eight of my best ninjas and also my right hand man, my grandfather, I guess he must be a formidable foe". The phone suddenly rang again and he picked it up and answered, after about a minute he put it down again and called on his personal servant, "Mac pack my things and tell all my men to get ready, I'm going personally to New York for this job and they are coming with me", said the Black Tarantula as he got ready to the first time in months to do a job personally.

**So Spider-Man managed to prevent that the weapon got stolen but it seems like he have made another dangerous enemy, can he stop this new evil or will he fall trying? And who is this Black Tarantula anyway? Continue reading to find out and please give me reviews.**


	2. Information about the Black Tarantula

The arrival of the black spider

**Last time so Spider-Man told that a group had been hired to steal a new weapon developed by Hammer multinational for the military and spent an entire evening in the factory there it was waiting for them, he fought them and barely managed to stop them, afterwards he learned that the group that had been hired to steal it was the Tarantula organization and was led by the Black Tarantula who was about to go to New York in person now. What is this group capable of doing and who is Black Tarantula and can Spidey stop him before it's too late? **

Chapter 2- Information about the Black Tarantula

PETER'S ROOM, 8 AM,

Peter woke and sat up slowly, he was still sore in most of his body from being kicked around last night, he took away his blanket and got a grimace once he saw all his bruises and cuts, it was not as bad as a few hours ago but it was still not pretty.

Peter got up and got dressed, he would like to go back to sleep but had to see if he could find anything about the Tarantula organization and the Black Tarantula on his own, he sat down at his computer and began his search.

A HOUR LATER,

Peter sighed, he hadn't found anything except for what Captain Stacy had already told him, he hoped that the Captain would have better luck founding information about them than he had. He suddenly heard someone knock on the door, he got up and down to the door, he opened it and saw Gwen, Mary Jane and Harry stand there, "Hi guys, what are you doing here?" Gwen smiled at him, "My dad asked me to check how you were doing today and since MJ decided to tag along when I told her I decided to tell Harry too, what happened yesterday Peter, my dad has been distant the whole morning".

Peter told them come in, they walked into the living room and sat down in the couch, Gwen looked at him, "Okay Peter, what happened yesterday, because after knowing your secret for almost a year now so can all three of us tell when you feel pain even if it's not much and we can see that you're sore in your body".

Peter sighed and began to tell them what happened, once he finished so sat his friends there shocked, it was quiet until Harry began to laugh like crazy, he held his stomach while he was laughing, Peter looked at him, "What's so funny Harry?"

Harry looked at him and tried to calm down just enough to speak, "Oh c-c-com-come on Peter, Spider-Man almost… almost got his butt kick by an old man, that is just hilarious HA HA HA". Gwen and Mary Jane chuckled also a little, it was pretty funny if you thought about it.

Peter looked at his friends, "I'm telling you he had strength that rivaled mine, if I hadn't been just a little stronger then he would have cut my head in half", that made his friends stop laughing immediately and he sighed and told them about what the old man had said to him after he took him down.

Harry got into deep thoughts when he heard the name of the organization, he looked at Peter, "Are you sure that he said the tarantula organization? Because I think I found a file about it among my dad's stuff during my time as the Green Goblin", then Peter heard that he felt like slapping himself in the face, "I destroyed all of your dad's stuff, his tech, the green and the files".

Harry smiled, "Well, not exactly, he had some secret copies of the files just in case, but they're well protected so it might take some time to crack the password", Peter looked at him and nodded, "See if you can do that Harry and in the meantime I will see if Captain Stacy have found out something about them".

Peter took out his cell phone and was about to call Captain Stacy when he got a call from the Captain instead, exchanging looks with the others he answered, they saw him get a shocked expression on his face and quickly turned on the TV.

They saw a news report live from Brooklyn there Electro, Kraven and Rhino was destroying everything in sight, and was putting people in danger, Gwen looked at Peter, "Why are they doing this? It's nothing in it for them, what's the point of destroying Brooklyn if they don't get anything from it?"

Peter looked at her, "It's to call me out, they want me to come there and fight them, it's the only reason I can think of for them to do this", Harry got up and looked worried, "Are you sure you're up for this? You're still recovering from yesterday". Peter looked at Harry and then at Gwen and MJ, all three of them looked at him worried, "I have to do something, if I don't a lot of innocent people will get hurt, I have to stop these clowns before that happens".

Peter quickly ran up for the stairs and the others followed him soon, once they came into his room they saw him putting on his mask with his suit completely on, he looked at them, "Don't worry guys, I will be careful, I promise".

And with that Spider-Man jumped out through his window and swung towards Brooklyn there some of his toughest enemies was waiting for him, Gwen, MJ and Harry looked after him worried for their friend's safety since he wasn't fully recovered from his battle last night.

5 MINUTES OF EXTREME WEB-SWINGING LATER,

Spider-Man was hurrying as fast as he could and could see where the moronic three was, the three villains looked up and saw him coming, they all got a smirk on their faces, Spidey jumped towards them but then his spider sense warned him for danger right before something collided with his back, he flew in a wall that got cracked before he fell to the ground he shook his head before he looked up and saw Vulture in the air.

His spider sense suddenly warned him again and he barely dodged one of Doc Ock's tentacles but didn't have time to dodge the sonic blast that came towards him, it hit him in the stomach and sent him into the wall again and cracked it again, he looked up him while he tried to see clearly, the entire Sinister Six was in front of him.

Doc Ock smiled, "Hello arachnid, I thought we might be able to lure you out if we caused a little destruction, you are so pathetically predictable". While Ock was talking so did Spidey looked at his surroundings and saw that he was right next to a mailbox, he slowly moved his left hand until he had it on the mailbox and stuck to it, Doc Ock moved forward until he was right in front of Spider-Man.

"We heard about your little battle last night, we figured you were still recovering from it and thought we might as well take advantage of it", Dock Ock prepared to strike but before he could even react so swung Spidey his left arm forward and tossed the mailbox into Ock's face sending him flying. The other members of the Sinister Six looked after Ock as he flew before turning back to Spidey only to see that he was gone.

Vulture looked up just in time to see Spider-Man coming towards him before he got a punch in the face, Spidey jumped onto his back and shot a web at each wing and pulled them upwards before he webbed them together, he then stuck his feet to Vulture's back and shot two web-lines at the wall in front of them.

Spidey pulled hard and Vulture flew towards the wall while Spider-Man steered him with his feet, the web-head jumped off the Vulture right before the old man crashed hard into the wall and lost consciousness, he fell to the ground and Spidey stuck to the wall.

He saw Electro and Shocker fire at him again and he jumped off the wall to avoid it, but he didn't noticed that he had jumped in Rhino's direction before it was too late and he got a hard punch in the stomach that sent him flying a meter up and through two walls before he hit a ceiling and fell to the floor, he picked himself up and shook his head before he heard a shriek and something hit his head, he looked to his side and if someone had taken off his mask at his moment so would his face have been as red as his costume was.

He had flown into a shower and next to him was a hot girl around his older that was taking a shower, she held one arm in front of her chest while she was throwing things with the other arm, Spidey ran out of the shower while saying, "I'm sorry I'm sorry", over and over again, he shot webbing over the hole in the wall when he ran out and jumped out through the second wall.

However as he jumped out he saw one of Doc Ock's tentacles coming straight for his face, he managed to lean back in the air to avoid getting the metal arm in the face, he landed on the ground and saw Kraven rushing towards him, he sidestepped Kraven and threw him at Shocker who had just unleashed a sonic blast at maximum power and it Kraven in the back sending him through two walls.

He turned around to see Shocker charging up both his gauntlets to maximum power and quickly shot a web-line at them each and pulled so that the gauntlets were facing each other just as Shocker released the blasts. Shocker's suit may give him some protection from his own sonic blasts but at that range and at maximum power so was the force so great that the gauntlets blow up and he was sent flying while it smoked from his hands.

His spider sense suddenly tingled right before he got tentacle in the side, sending him flying until he landed in front of Electro who was charging up a powerful electric blast, reacting on instinct so shot Spidey two web-lines at Ock and pulled so that the villain with six arms flew in front of him just as Electro unleashed his attack it hit Octopus with full force and he barely remained conscious but a few seconds later so did he get a hard punch in the face from Spider-Man knocking him unconscious.

He put on his rubber gloves that he always had with him now when he was Spidey and ran up to Electro before the electric villain could react and threw him at Rhino and webbed him at the big horn head, Rhino tried to rip him off but before he could so crushed Spidey a water post and used his hands to direct the water towards the two villains causing Electro to short out knocking both him and Rhino unconscious.

Suddenly so did his spider sense tingle and he back flipped over Kraven who had just jumped at his back, he noticed that Kraven had taken a lot of damage from Shocker's blast and decided to and it fast. He shot a web at Kraven's back and pulled him towards himself for hard punch that sent the lion man flying into a building, Kraven tried to get up but Spidey landed on him and began to punch him in the face over and over again until Kraven lost consciousness.

He webbed the six idiots up and waited until he heard the sirens of the police cars that was coming there to arrest the Sinister Six, he jumped up and swung towards the police station, since he was already out he decided to visit Captain Stacy and see if he had found any information on the Tarantula organization.

10 MINUTES LATER,

Spider-Man jumped in through Captain Stacy's window, George turned around and looked at him, "You okay?" Spider-Man nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, did you find out anything about the Tarantula Organization?" George nodded, "It's a criminal organization that's known for never failing a mission and if you look up most of the more serious crimes like arms dealing, drug smuggling, assassination, they do them all".

Spider-Man was shocked over what he heard, this organization was seriously dangerous and it needed to be taken down, he looked at George, "Did you find out something about its leader, the Black Tarantula?" George got a worried expression on his face when he heard that name, "I did, and it's not good, let me show you some cases that is connected to him from cities they have bases in".

Spider-Man took the file and looked through both pictures and reports and he felt a cold feeling go down his spine, people had been brutally murdered and it had been by hand, he could see that, people had been ripped apart, got their heads crushed or ripped off, Spidey couldn't watch anymore and returned the file.

George looked at him, "Pete, let's hope that this guy never comes here because if he does you won't be able to stop him, he will tear you apart if you try, I will see if we can find more about him and his history". Spidey nodded and went over to the window and jumped out through it to get home and rest.

LATER AT THE EVENING AT THE AIRPORT,

A private jet was landing, once it had stopped so did the door open and Black Tarantula came out to see a limo waiting for him, he entered it and it drove him to a secret location.

He exited the limo and entered the building, he went down the corridor and came to a room, he entered and saw a man sitting with his face hidden in the shadows, he went over to the man and sat sown on the chair in front of him, "I'm guessing you're the one who had a job for me to do personally". The man nodded, "I used to rule a criminal empire here in this city but thanks to a certain arachnid boy I'm now under surveillance, I'm thinking about to reclaim my empire but first I need to get rid of one person and that where you come in, according to your reputation you're perfect for the job, I want you to annihilate Spider-Man". The man leaned forward to show white skin and sharp fangs, the man was no other than L. Thompson Lincoln aka Tombstone.

Black Tarantula looked at him and chuckled, "Sounds like a challenge, but he could also be a valuable ally, I believe that you and other criminal bosses have tried to make him join you but I think I will be more convincing, but I promise you this, before the end of this week, Spider-Man will either have joined the Tarantula organization or he will be dead".

**Looks like Tombstone is back and is trying to get rid of Spidey, what will the web-head do when he stands face to face with the Black Tarantula? Continue reading to find out and please give me reviews.**


	3. Molten Man's curse finally ends

The arrival of the black spider

**Last time so fought Spider-Man the Sinister Six and managed to defeat them and also learned that the Tarantula organization was doing most of the biggest crimes there is. Also it turned out that the former big man of crime aka Tombstone hired the Black Tarantula to get rid of Spider-Man and Tarantula swore that Spider-Man would not be a problem anymore before the end of this week by either joining the Tarantula organization or he would be dead. Will everyone's favorite web-head be able to stop him? **

Chapter 3- Molten Man's curse finally ends

LATER AFTER THE MEETING WITH TOMBSTONE,

The Black Tarantula sat in the temporally hideout that Tombstone had given him as he waited, a few minutes so came his personal servant Mac, "Master Tarantula, your men has just arrived here sir, shall I send them here immediately?" Tarantula nodded and Mac went to tell the men to go and meet their master, a few minutes later so was his fifty men he had at that base he had been at before he came here in front of him.

The Black tarantula got up from his chair and looked at his men, "My loyal followers, we are here to do a very important job, getting rid of the do-gooder known as Spider-Man, I want you to follow him and study him, then I want you to confront him and give him the offer to join us and if he refuses so will I do as our employer wants and I will kill him personally".

The men bowed before him before they disappeared, Tarantula sat down again and looked out through the window and smiled under his mask.

_Let's see if you're smart enough to accept my offer hero or if you're too much of a do-gooder to know what's best for you and if you are then you're carrier of fighting crimes ends here, Tarantula though._

TWO DAYS LATER, WITH PETER AND HIS FRIENDS,

Peter, Gwen, Harry, MJ and even Liz was walking down the street shopping or to be more exact, the girls was shopping while Harry and Peter carried the bags, both boys was thankful for their superhuman strength since they had to carry three girls shopping bags.

Harry looked at Peter, "How come this always happens when we go out shopping with these girls without fail?" Peter looked at him, "Just how the world works for some reason Harry, we're not supposed to understand how it works".

But at that moment so did his spider sense go completely berserk, he looked at Harry and Harry could see in his eyes that something bad was about to happen, they both drop the bags and ran towards the girls, Peter grabbed Gwen and Mary Jane while Harry grabbed Liz and they jumped out of the way just as a massive lava ball hit the ground there they had just been.

Peter looked around and saw the person he knew was there but had begged that it wasn't him, he saw Mark Allen aka the Molten Man, fire was eruption from his body while he tossed lava balls everywhere, Harry and the girls looked the same way and got horrified then they saw Mark.

Mark looked around and suddenly yelled: "CAN YOU HEAR ME SPIDER-MAN? COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW SO THAT I CAN GET MY NORMAL LIFE BACK DO YOU HEAR ME? COME OUT AND FIGHT!"

Peter looked at Liz who broke down in tears, Peter leaned towards Harry and whispered: "Harry, get the girls out of here, I will try to talk some sense into Mark, hopefully I can make him stop before someone gets hurt". Harry nodded and grabbed Liz and told MJ and Gwen to follow him, the two girls looked worried at Peter who disappeared in the crowd that tried to get to safety before following Harry.

Mark threw another lava ball and he was losing his temper the longer he had to wait, "SPIDER-M…!" Mark's shout was cut short as some webbing covered his mouth a second before it burned up, he looked up to see Spider-Man sitting on a light pole.

"Molten Man please listen to me, don't do this". Mark didn't listen to him and threw a lava ball at him, Spidey jumped off the light pole before the lava ball hit it and landed on the ground, he stood up and looked at Mark.

Mark prepared another lava ball but Spidey used his foot to destroy a water post and directed the water at Mark who was thrown to the ground because of the stream of water that hit him, Spidey looked at him, "Why are you doing this Mark? Why do you want to fight me?" Mark looked at him while he moved one arm out of the line of the water, "Norman Osborn activated my armor and did something truly cruel and told me that if I ever wanted to be normal again I had to kill you".

Spider-Man was about to tell Mark that he could help him then his spider sense warned him for danger and saw the arm Mark held away from the water and saw the lava ball in his hand right before Mark threw it at him. Spider-Man jumped up to avoid it and let go of the water so Mark was no longer trapped by the water, Mark threw a lava ball at the building behind the broken water post causing some rubble to fall over it and he melted the rubble with another lava ball stopping the water from streaming.

Spidey knew that he needed to get Mark away from here before someone got hurt, he knew that they were near the East River and decided to lead Mark there, he jumped and stuck to a wall then Mark tried to grab him while he waited until he could generate fire again, "Hey Molty how about we play a game of catch the spider?"

Spider-Man swung towards the East River with Molten Man following him from the street, he was almost dry again and he could feel his body beginning to generate heat again, in the meanwhile Spidey made sure that Mark could follow him so that he wouldn't go berserk again.

Spider-Man had reached the East River and now needed a way to get Mark into it, but he had to be careful because it was pretty obvious that Mark wouldn't be able to swim with that armor on, Spidey saw a water whose next to a flower shop, he grabbed it and put the water on, he heard Mark coming and turned around, "Okay Molty, open wide", a stream of water once again hit Mark cooling him of, Spider-Man ran up to him and used his strength to throw Mark into the East River but not before attaching a web to his chest and making sure to get him over the surface. He attached the webbing to the ground and webbed mark more to trap him for a while giving Spidey the time he needed to get to the vault to try and get some answers from Norman Osborn aka the original Green Goblin.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER INSIDE VAULT,

Norman Osborn sat with his back against his cell door, he knew Spidey was there but ignored him just to irritate the web-slinger, Spidey reached his limits and said: "I know you know I'm here Osborn so stop trying to make me angry, tell me what you did to Mark to make him go after me to kill me".

Norman chuckled and answered: "The guards was careless and I managed to get my hands on my old remote for Mr Allen's armor, he then came here demanding me to deactivate the armor only to see me crush the remote, I told him I would make him a new one if he could finish the job I originally gave him and kill you".

Spidey could feel his anger rise as he listen to what Norman told him, he hit the door denting it, "You're lucky that I'm one of the good guys Osborn, otherwise I would rip this door off and punch you so much that you would fall into a coma for the rest of your life".

Norman chuckled again, "Well my friend if you're quiet I will tell you the only option you have to help him", Spider-Man got quiet and listened, "You see, the scientist responsible for Mr Allen's transformation is going to take his experiments to the next level but can't do it in the open so he will copy all of his files and delete the originals and then disappear, if you can get those files you can save Mr Allen from his fate".

When Spider-Man heard that he knew that he didn't have much time, it might already be too late but he begged to god that it wasn't and so he asked Norman his final question, "What's the scientist's name Osborn?" After a few he heard Norman say: "It's Dr Miles Warren".

Spider-Man's eyes widened when he heard that, he always thought something was wrong with Dr Warren but he had no idea that he was capable of doing something like this, he left and quickly hurried to get to the ESU lab hoping that he wasn't too late.

10 MINUTES LATER OF INSANE WEB-SWINGING, AT THE ESU LAB,

Dr Miles Warren had just downloaded the last of his files to another server and began to delete the originals so that no one could trace this back to him, but just as he started the deletion so heard he the roof window shatter and saw Spider-Man coming down towards him, Spider-Man landed in front of him and grabbed his lab coat, "It's over Warren, I heard about your experiments from Norman Osborn, I'm taking your files and I will hand you over to the police".

Warren began to laugh to Spider-Man's shock, "Then you will have to make a choice hero, hand me over to the cops or stop the deletion of the files behind your back", Spidey looked behind him and saw the files getting deleted, he growled and let go of Warren who ran away and tried to save as many files as he could. He managed to stop the deletion but got worried when he saw that 20 percent of the files had been deleted, "Please tell me the files I need is still there, please tell me they're still there".

Spider-Man looked through the files and relaxed when he saw that the files on Molten Man was still there, he also saw files on genetic alterations that was not Dr Connors's files and also saw files on cloning, "Why is Dr Warren so interested in cloning?" Spidey asked himself, but he didn't have time to think about that now, he had to help Mark, he downloaded the files to a flash drive and went home to check them.

40 MINUTES LATER IN FOREST HILLS IN QUEENS,

Peter sat frustrated in front of his computer in his suit without his mask, he had looked through the files on Molten Man and now knew why Norman had told him about this, the control was complicated and would take a few hours to make and he didn't have that time.

_Come on think Pete think, you're supposed to be really intelligent so find another solution, something takes less time to make but that can still save Mark from his nightmare, Peter though while he was pulling in his hair._

Then Peter got an idea, he looked through the files and saw that it was possible, then he spent the next one and a half hour making a control chip, if he could get this into Mark's bloodstream so would it connect Mark's brain to the armor and he would be able to control it with his will.

He also made a demo remote, it would enable him to open up a small part of the armor for just a moment so that he could get the chip inside of him, he put on his radio and heard that Molten Man was causing chaos in Brooklyn, he put on his mask and jumped out through his window.

Spider-Man swung through the towards Brooklyn to help Mark then his spider sense tingled, he let go of his web and fell to a roof to avoid a few throwing stars, he saw a few ninjas appear in front of him, ninjas that belonged to the Tarantula organization.

One of them stepped forward and spoke: "Spider-Man, our master the great Black Tarantula has decided to offer you a place in the Tarantula organization, he thinks you can be a great ally, what is your answer?"

Spider-Man was so shocked that he didn't answer immediately but soon regained his ability to speak and said: "he's not the first crazy crime boss that has given me that offer and like the others I will turn him down, tell your boss I'm not interested and will never look the other way for a crime".

The ninjas got angry over how Spidey was talking about their master and drew their weapons and ran towards him, he dodged them and shot a web-line at each of them before he used his web-lines to throw them to another roof, they would not die but they wasn't going to be moving for a while either.

Spider-Man made his way to Brooklyn and saw Molten Man causing chaos in the street, Spidey used his demo remote to open a small portion of the armor on Mark's right shoulder, Spidey then jumped at him and landed on his back while burning his left hand and both his feet, he pushed the needle into Mark's shoulder and injected the chip into his bloodstream.

Mark tried to grab him but Spidey jumped away and yelled: "Mark wait, I know what they did to you and while I didn't have time to make another remote so did I something better, I created a chip that connects your brain to the armor so that you can control it with your will".

Mark looked at him, "That's what they told me when I first got the armor", Spidey looked at him, "I'm not like them, I'm telling the truth, just calm down and focus on how you are without the armor, please trust me". Mark looked at him and decided to trust him, he calmed down and focused and to Spidey's joy so did the armor begin to sink into his body, Mark looked at his hands to see that the armor was gone, he smiled and thanked Spider-Man while apologizing and Spidey said that it was no problem.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Peter was on his back on his bed while he proudly thought about what he had accomplished today, he had saved Mark Allen from his nightmare, now Mark could control his armor himself so nobody could control him anymore, Mark had even surrendered peacefully to the police and Captain Stacy said that he would see what he could do for Mark.

_While I'm happy over that I managed to help Mark so am I worried about the Tarantula organization, they actually tried to recruit me, I think that since I rejected the offer they will coming after me any day now so I hope Captain Stacy will have gotten some information on them before they come after me so that I might have a chance to stop them, Peter thought as he was laying on his bed._

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE TARANTULA ORGANIZATION'S HIDEOUT,

Tarantula sat in his chair and thought about the report from his ninjas that had encountered Spider-Man earlier, he had really hoped that the wall-crawler would accept his offer but unfortunately he decided to reject it.

"Such a waste with power, now I will have to kill him, oh well I gave him a choice and he chose to reject my offer of friendship, now prepare yourself Spider-Man because you will fall by the hand of the Black tarantula".

**Spidey is really in trouble now, will he get information on the Black Tarantula in time to prepare himself to face him and can he prepare himself? Will the Black Tarantula triumph and kill the web-head? Continue reading to find out and please give me reviews.**


	4. Spidey vs Tarantula and Spidey's demise?

The arrival of the black spider

**Last time so did Norman Osborn turn Mark Allen into Molten Man again and destroyed the remote for the armor and told him that he would make a new one if he killed Spider-Man. However after Spidey got some answers from Osborn and saved the files from getting deleted so created the web-head a control chip that allowed Mark to control his armor with his will. The Black Tarantula had also sent some of his men to invite Spidey to join him but he rejected the offer and now so is the Black Tarantula going to come after him, can Spidey handle this new powerful enemy?**

Chapter 4 - Spidey vs Tarantula and Spidey's demise?

TWO DAYS AFTER THE FIGHT AGAINST MOLTEN MAN,

Peter was sitting in his computer chair looking through some pictures he was thinking about selling to the Bugle, he had on purpose not taken any photos of his fight against Molten Man, Liz and Mark had suffered enough because of Norman Osborn and he didn't want to cause more suffering.

Suddenly so rang his cell phone, he picked it p and saw that it was Captain Stacy, after he managed to save Mark so had he turned Warren's files over to the police, given them proof that not only was he doing illegal experiment but he also created the villains Kraven the Hunter and Molten Man.

Peter took and answered, "Hello Captain Stacy, how is the search for Warren going?", "We haven't found him yet but we have made so that he is wanted in the entire country so if someone spots him they will report it to the police immediately but that's not why I called, I have learned a little more about the Black Tarantula's background story. Peter got quiet and waited and soon so did George begin to tell him.

"The Black Tarantula is a title that has gone from father to son for many generations and you have already faced the power of a former Black Tarantula", Peter got shocked over hearing this, "I have? When did I do that?" Peter waited and when George said: "The old man who led the group of ninjas that was going to rob Hammer Multinational is the current Black Tarantula's grandfather".

Peter got even more shocked when he heard that but he realized that it made sense, that's why that old man was so powerful, he could only imaging how strong he must have been when he was younger, then he thought of something, "Wait, the current Tarantula is his grandson? What about the Tarantula's father?"

What George told him next shocked Peter the most of everything he had heard so far, "The Tarantula's father died seven years ago, which left them without a leader, when they test if the heir is ready to become the next leader so do they put them through two test at the age of 15, the second test is that they have to fight the current Tarantula at that time and do pretty good against him. His grandfather tried to go back as the leader until his grandson was ready but they soon realized they needed a young and strong leader so he had to do his tests at the age of 13 instead, and instead of fighting the current Tarantula they told him that he had to prove himself to them by killing his best friend, he broke his friend's neck without even hesitating".

Peter's right hand turned into a fist and his arm was shaking, he couldn't believe his ears, he was taught to be a murderer already as a kid, he had probably been taught to be one since the day he was born but even so to make a thirteen year old boy kill his best friend is just WRONG.

"How did you learn all of this Captain Stacy?" He waited and then George said: "At the time that the current Tarantula came to power in the Tarantula organization so had a police infiltrated the organization and he sent the police Captain he was working for information on them, all back to the very first Black Tarantula, they have sent me the file and it will arrive later today. But as he sent the files he was discovered and from what I heard the current Tarantula killed him personally and Peter, you will be 18 in less than two months and he turned 18 about four months ago, he is just a few months older than you but the two of you were taught to be the complete opposite of each other, he a criminal and you a hero. Peter if he shows up I want you to avoid him, I mean it Peter if he shows up stay away, I'm sure they are going to come after you since you rejected his offer and if he comes after you personally so is he going to succeed there others has failed, he's going to kill you".

Peter could hear the worry in George's voice, "I will try Captain Stacy but I can't give any promises and you know that, if people's life is at stake I will go there even if it's the end of me". George sighed and said that he knows that Peter would and asked Peter to be careful and Peter promised him that he would be.

TWO HOURS LATER,

Peter was sitting in the couch with Gwen, Harry and MJ besides him, he had called them and told them everything and now so were they watching a TV show together, Harry suddenly looked at Peter, "Do you think the Black Tarantula is going to come after you Pete?" Peter looked at him, "Knowing my luck Harry, yes he will and I think that once he does he is going to thrash me good", Gwen looked worried at him, "Don't talk about something like that so calmly Peter, this is serious". Peter looked at her, "I know Gwen but I think I shouldn't worry too much about something that might or might not happen".

Gwen was about to say something but at that moment so did the TV show get interrupted by a report in a place in the city with old buildings that was going to be demolished in a few days, a man in black clothes and with a black mask had his back against the camera and was facing every super powered person and every person with high-tech weapons and suits in the city. Peter stood up, "I don't know who that is but I have to get there to save him from being ripped apart by them". He ran up leaving his cell phone on the table in the living room, the others followed about a minute later and came into his room just as he pulled his mask over his head and jumped out through the window and swung away to be a hero again.

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE POLICE STATION,

George sat in his office then he heard his door open and saw a police officer come in with a file in his hand, "Captain, the files on Black Tarantula just arrived for you sir". George took the file and was about to look inside when another officer ran into the office with a worried look on her face, "Captain, there is something you have to see right now".

George walked out of his office and saw what was happening on the TV, after seeing pictures of him so recognized George Black Tarantula immediately, he felt fear go down his spine, he said he had to do something and left while taking out his cell phone, he dialed Peter's number, Peter didn't know what the Black Tarantula looked like and he hoped that Peter hadn't seen this yet.

He got really scared then he heard Gwen answer in his phone, "Gwen why did you answer Peter's cell phone?" He got really worried when Gwen said that Peter had left it home when he left to go to where the fight is, "Oh no, I'm too late, I have to stop him Gwen, that's the Black Tarantula and if Peter goes after him so is Tarantula going to rip him apart".

He went back and saw that Tarantula knock out Rhino who was his last opponent that had been standing, he looked at Sergeant Carter, "Carter, tell any police helicopter that are in the area to be on lookout for Spider-Man and tell them to stop him before he gets there or he will get killed".

Carter was about to do as he was told when a officer pointed at the TV screen, "Uh I think it's too late because he's already there", George looked at the screen and saw Spider-Man land behind Tarantula and felt pure fear go down his spine when the Black Tarantula turned around and looked at Spider-Man.

WITH SPIDER-MAN,

Spidey looked around shocked seeing all of his enemies unconscious on the ground, "Well, this was not the scene I was expecting to see", he looked up and saw a spider on the black suited man's mask, "You know the spider thing is already taken". The man chuckled, "So this is the Spider-Man that took down my grandfather", Spidey looked shocked at him, "You're grandfather?" Then he remembered his conversation with George a little more than two hours later, "I guess you're the infamous Black Tarantula I have heard about".

The Tarantula was walking towards him, "I have been hired by an old friend of yours to put an end to you, I offered another solution by giving you the chance to join my organization but you rejected it so now I have to kill you which are a shame, such a waste of power".

Tarantula ran towards him but the web-head dodged while he placed both of his feet in Tarantula's back, he shot two web-lines at some rubble of a building and began to spin the pieces, the Tarantula turned around right before he got one piece of rubble in the head and a few seconds later so flew the other piece in his left side, Spidey continued to do so until he threw both pieces at Tarantula sending him flying into a building, he went over to a car and lifted it over his head before he threw it at Tarantula sending him flying through the wall.

He stood there looking at the building until he heard footsteps, Tarantula came out through the wall completely unaffected by Spider-Man's attacks, "I can see why you're feared here, you didn't give me a chance to recover, you kept attacking to keep me off balance, however your power will not be enough to take me down".

Tarantula ran toward Spider-Man who was getting really nervous, he dodged Tarantula and kicked him in the face, he then jumped over him placing another kick in the back of his head, Tarantula ran towards him again and Spidey tried to jump out of the way but Tarantula caught his leg. He then lifted Spidey over his head, "This is going to hurt", managed Spidey to say before Tarantula slammed him hard into the ground, hard enough for the ground to crack and pieces of it flew up in the air, Spidey could also feel that Tarantula wasn't even trying and that if he wanted to he could easily kill him.

The Black Tarantula continued to slam Spider-Man into the ground and to the web-head it felt that like the bones in his arms could break at any moment, Tarantula suddenly stopped and began to grab Spidey towards two six storey buildings, "Don't take this personal web-spinner, it's just business". Spider-Man looked at him, "You said an old friend hired you to kill me, mind telling me who?" Black Tarantula looked at him, "He said that he had a criminal empire that he guarded greatly in this city until you came and exposed him to be a crime boss".

Spidey's eyes narrowed when he heard that, that description only fit one person he knew, "Tombstone", Tarantula nodded then he heard Spidey say the name of his employer, since the web-head was going to die so didn't it do any damage for him to know that much.

Tarantula looked at the six storey buildings and then looked at Spidey, "Tell me, isn't these two buildings going to be demolished in a few days along with a few other buildings, how about we do a public service together before you die?" Before Spider-Man could ask what he meant so took Tarantula and slammed Spidey through the support pillars for the first building that was made of stone, Spider-Man felt his back almost break against the stone, he was laying on the ground in pain as he saw the building crumble.

Tarantula went over to the other building and did the same thing, as the building was about to collapse so threw Tarantula in Spider-Man under the falling building and turned around and began to walk away.

Spidey however still had enough strength to get away, but just as he was about to escape so heard he a scream behind him, he looked around and saw two kids, probably around the age of 10, the girl of the two of them was trapped and the boy tried to free her. Spidey knew he didn't have time to both get to them, free the girl and get out so he rushed to the edge of the building and put his hands against it, trying to hold the building up.

The Black Tarantula was walking away until he heard a reporter say that the building had stopped falling, he turned around and saw Spider-Man trying to stop building from collapsing, he wondered why until he saw two kids behind him, one which was a girl who was trapped.

_Being a hero to the bitter end, you could've escaped but you chose to risk your life to save two kids, most people in this city are stupid for not seeing the hero you truly are, but is your will strong enough to give you the strength you need to save them? Tarantula thought as he watched Spider-Man struggle to keep the building up._

Spidey struggled to keep the building up while the boy got the girl free, but he could feel his arms losing strength and the building getting closer to the ground, he's eyes was beginning to go dark, but then he heard the boy say to the girl: "Don't worry, Spider-Man is here and he will save us for sure". When Spidey heard that he felt new determination flow through him and he thought:

_These kids believe that I will save them, they have faith in me so how can I let them down? I can't fail them, I WON'T FAIL THEM! No matter what I will save them even if it means I have to sacrifice my own life to do it._

Then by sheer will power he began to push the building up just a little, and then held it there, he sat like that for about three minutes as he waited for the boy to get the girl loose but then the arms of his suit shredded by the struggle and blood burst out from his arms and he gasped since it felt like his muscles was getting torn to shreds. he went down on a knee as he continued to struggle to keep the building up.

The boy had finally gotten the girl free and they came up to him, "Come on Spidey let's get out of here", but Spider-Man didn't have any strength left to move, his spider sense suddenly warned him that the fifth and sixth storey was collapsing and he knew that he needed to get the kids out NOW.

_Please my spider powers, you have never let me down when I really needed you so please give me a little more strength, just enough to save these kids, he thought._

Spidey digged deep and found the strength he needed, he then pushed the building up so it hung in the air for three seconds, just enough time for him to grab the two kids and throw them away, out of range for the collapsing building, Peter smirked under his mask as the building fell over him.

The entire New York was in shock and panic, they realized that they might have witnessed the end of their masked hero known as Spider-Man.

**Well this doesn't look good for Spidey, is he really dead or did he by some kind of miracle survive that? Continue reading to find out and please give me reviews.**


	5. The hero returns, round 2 begins

The arrival of the black spider

**Last time so learned Peter more about the Black Tarantula and also that they were only a few months different in age, he later tried to prevent his enemies from ripping a masked man apart only to find out that all of his enemies had been defeated once he arrived there and that the masked man was the Black Tarantula. He tried to defeat him but failed big time and got his ass royally kicked, Tarantula then threw him under a collapsing building and he decided to save to kids instead of himself resulting in that the building collapsed over him.**

Chapter 5- The hero returns, round 2 begins

15 MINUTES AFTER THE BUILDING COLLPASED,

Spider-Man was waking up, "Ouch, it feels like I got a building over me", Spidey tried to get up but felt something pushing him down, he looked up and saw a lot of rubble over him, "Oh right, I did get a building over me". He tried to lift the rubble on his back off him but it was just too much, he suddenly saw a steel beam sticking up from the ground, he realized that it had gotten stuck there then the building collapsed.

He crawled closer to it, it was going slowly since he had tons of rubble on his back and he was also in unbelievable pain, he had never felt so much pain before and he had felt a lot of pain before. He reached the steel beam and ripped it out of the ground and made the rubble over his head begin to shake worryingly much, but then he calmed down as it stopped shaking, he saw that the hole was too small so he began to hit it and pull in it to make it bigger, soon it was big enough and he made himself fall down and he fell into the sewers.

He was picking himself up when his spider sense warned him, he looked up and saw some rubble fall down through the hole, he quickly shot a web-line from his right web shooter and pulled himself out of the way just in time before the rubble fell to the ground there he had been. However since he was so hurt he couldn't stop himself from flying into the wall hard.

He slowly got up on his feet again before he checked himself, he had at least four broken ribs, he couldn't move his left arm much, his left web shooter was also destroyed so he would have to repair it, he looked up and saw a map over the sewer system, after he studied it he followed the tunnel that would led him back to Queens since he currently wasn't in any condition to web-swing.

30 MINUTES LATER IN QUEENS,

Harry and MJ was still trying to calm down Gwen who was crying non-stop but even they were crying, they had witnessed their friend Peter Parker who was also the spectacular Spider-Man get a building over him live on TV and it was a pretty good chance that he didn't survive that.

The door suddenly flew open and George Stacy ran into the house with aunt May coming in after him a little confused over why he was so desperate to get inside, he ran to Gwen and fell on his knees and hugged her tightly, he felt tears coming out through his own eyes, "It will be okay Gwen, it's still a chance that he might have survived".

He said that trying to calm her down but he couldn't really believe it himself, not even Peter who could survive even the worst kind of damage could have survived that. May walked over to them, "What is going on here? Has it anything to do with Spider-Man's possible demise? If that's the case why do you react so greatly?"

Everyone looked at May and then at each other and they nodded, George stood up and looked at her, "Come with us May, we have something to show you", she followed them up for the stairs and into Peter's room, there Harry opened a secret hiding spot and she gasped.

Harry had opened Peter's hiding spot for his Spider-Man stuff, May was now seeing his spare suit, his web cartridges and a pair of web shooters, May put her hands over her mouth as the things she was seeing in front of her made a connection inside of her mind, Peter, her little Peter, was Spider-Man, and Spider-Man had just been buried under a building.

She fell to the ground and cried out in despair, George and the others went over to her and sat down on their knees next to her, while they tried to get her to calm down so didn't they hear the window slide open and suddenly heard a gasp in pain from behind them. They all looked around and got first shocked and then really happy when they saw Spider-Man slowly getting in through the window.

Peter looked up to see Captain Stacy, his friends and his aunt in his room, he then saw that his hiding spot for his Spidey stuff was open, "Okay, this is a little awkward", he got down from the window and almost fell but George and his friends rushed towards him and held him up on his feet.

He saw his aunt May coming closer with tears in her eyes, she reached out with her hand and grabbed his mask, he lowered his head and she pulled it off and gasped when she saw the bruised face of her nephew Peter Parker, she hugged him, Peter separated and looked at George, "Captain Stacy, have you the file on Black Tarantula?"

George nodded, he had taken it with him so he gave it to him while Gwen gave him **the look**,Peter opened it and began to go through the files on the Black Tarantula. According to it so did the first Black Tarantula around seven hundred years ago and began to rule over the criminal underworld wherever he went, where he came from was never discovered or recorded but from that moment each Tarantula's first born son would be trained to become the next Tarantula.

_So the title Black Tarantula has been existing for seven hundred years and has gone from father to son, that's unbelievable, but that doesn't explain how the Black Tarantula can be so powerful, he can't have gained this strength normally since he is so young so what is his secret and how can I defeat him? Peter thought as he continued to read._

Then he suddenly saw something interesting, it was a mixture of different spider venoms that together formed one of the strongest body enhancers that Peter had ever seen, according to what he was reading so does it not only enhance a person's naturally abilities a few times, but 12 percent of that strength gets transferred to the next generation and each Black Tarantula get their own dose of the enhancer.

Now Tarantula's unbelievable strength made sense to Peter, and he also knew that by doing this the Tarantula's must have messed up their systems really much, doing stuff like this never comes without side effects. He continued to read and then he found it, Tarantula's weakness, the venom have given him one weak spot and it is a birthmark that looks like a deformed spider, if enough pressure is added to that one spot so will Black Tarantula get paralyzed, lose 80 percent of his strength and endurance and feel incredible pain. The problem is that this weak spot can be exactly ANYWHERE on his body and that the effect only lasted for five minutes.

Peter went over to his bed and took of both of his web shooters before he took and put on his other pair and took his reserve mask and put it over his head, he began to make his way to his window when he felt a pair of hands grab his right arm and heard his aunt say: "Peter Benjamin Parker what do you think you are doing?"

Peter looked at her, "I'm going after the Black Tarantula again aunt May, I have to stop him", Gwen placed herself between Peter and the window and she looked into his big white eyes, "Quick question, are you completely crazy?" Peter chuckled, "I think I have been since I first put on this suit".

Gwen put her hands on his chest, "Don't do this Peter, he nearly killed you before and you were on the top of your game at that time and now you can barely stand up, he will kill you for real this time if you go after him". Peter put his hand on her right cheek, "I'm sorry Gwen but I have no choice, I know his weakness and from what I read so am I the best person to fight him".

Tears was building up in Gwen's eyes again, "Can't you at least rest for a few days and regain your strength?" Peter walked over to his radio while the others looked confused after him, Peter took and put on his radio, on the radio they said:

"**Not long after defeating and killing Spider-Man so announced the mysterious Black Tarantula that he was now ruler over not only New York's criminal underworld but also the rest of the city, the police is trying to arrest this masked man at this moment but the question is that now that Spider-Man is gone can someone stop him?"**

Peter turned off his radio and looked at the others in his room who looked at him worried, "From what we just heard so don't I think I have time to rest, he has to be stopped before his grip on this city gets too strong. Also another thing, no Tarantula in history has ever been defeated so if I defeat him in my current state so will his reputation be so damaged that it may never recover and people will lose faith in the Black Tarantula so I think I should go after him as soon as possible which is right now".

Gwen and May began to cry again, Gwen looked at him, "Why you? Why did you have to become Spider-Man? Couldn't that spider have bitten someone else?" May looked confused from her to Peter, Peter looked at his aunt, "It was the spider that bit me at the ESU lab that gave me my spider powers, also I didn't become a crime fighter at first, I tried to win some money on wrestling. Later after the manager didn't give me my money because I didn't sign a contract so did he get robbed and since I was angry so didn't stop the man who robbed him, later I learned that uncle Ben had been shot and I went after the guy responsible. I caught up to him only to find out that it was the guy I let get away, at that moment I understood what uncle Ben had tried to tell me before I went to the wrestling match that with great power comes great responsibility and since then I have done everything I can to live up to that responsibility, I care about this city and its people and I will fight to the very end to protect it".

May looked shocked at Peter, "That's the origin of how I became Spider-Man aunt May and for your question Gwen", Peter looked at her, "You asked why I had to become Spider-Man, it's simple actually, it is because I was meant to become him, it has always been my fate to become this, whatever I wanted didn't matter, I know what my purpose is, it's to protect this city and its people, I became Spider-Man because the world needed him".

Harry walked over to Peter and put his hand on his shoulder, "That might be true Peter, but just like the world needs Spider-Man we need Peter Parker, you are a important person in our lives buddy so please do us a favor, come back to us alive". Peter looked at all of them and then smiled under his mask, "You think I'm going to die and leave all of you Harry? Don't worry I will come back alive".

Then before someone could say anything else so ran he to his window and jumped out and swung away, everyone ran to the window and looked worried after him, George took out his phone and began to press a few numbers, "What are you doing dad?" George looked at Gwen while he put the phone to his ear, "I'm calling the Vault, if Peter thinks I'm going to let him go into another battle with Tarantula in the state he's in without back up so is he mistaking big time".

WITH SPIDER-MAN

Spider-Man gritted his teeth, it hurt to web-swing but he had to look, Black Tarantula was fighting the police right now and he had to help them or he would kill all of them without hesitation. He landed on a roof, he was looking for a sign, anything that would tell him where they were, he suddenly heard an explosion and looked around to see smoke rising from Times Square, he quickly shot a new web-line and swung towards Times Square.

He landed on a roof and looked down, he saw pure chaos, the cops firing everywhere and civilians running to get away, he saw that the smoke he had seen came from a destroyed police car, he looked after Tarantula in all this chaos, he suddenly noticed that the police had stop firing and soon saw why.

Black Tarantula held a police officer by his throat, Spidey knew that Tarantula was going to kill him and that he had to do something, he shot a web-line and swung so that he came towards Black Tarantula from behind.

The police officer was struggling to get free but it was no use, Tarantula was too strong, Tarantula looked at him, "You should've just surrendered peacefully, oh well I guess I will just have to show you that this is my city now, and I think a good first example of that is breaking your neck". He grabbed the officer's head and was just about to snap his neck when two feet collided with the back of his head, Black Tarantula was sent flying while he dropped the officer.

The officer felt someone catch him and looked up, he got just as surprise as everyone else there then he saw that it was Spider-Man, the web-head put him down and told him to tell the other officers to focus on getting the innocent bystanders away from here, the officer nodded and was about to go then he turned his head around and said: "I'm glad that you're alive Spidey, this city needs you".

Spidey thanked him before he turned back to Tarantula who had gotten back up on his feet, "So you're still alive Spider-Man, what a surprise, if you had been smart so you have quit while you still had the chance but since you didn't I will have to finish the job and kill you".

Spider-Man prepared himself, "You should have killed me when you had the chance Tarantula because you won't get another, I will never let you rule this city, I will stop you here and now no matter what". Tarantula rushed towards Spidey who was standing still, waiting for him to get closer, Tarantula tried to punch him in the face but Spidey dodged and gave him a spin kick in his face, Tarantula tried to grab him but Spidey dodged by flipping over him while grabbing both of his shoulders and threw him into a wall.

Tarantula ran towards him and threw a punch at Spidey, Spider-Man dodged but then Tarantula grabbed the front of his costume, he then pulled his fist back and Spidey knew that if that connected so would his neck snap, so just as Tarantula threw his punch so leaned Spidey back so that the entire front part of his shirt got ripped off while he also placed both of his feet in Tarantula's chin.

Spidey landed on the ground while holding his left side, he ripped off the rest of his shirt since it was useless now, now that Spidey was shirtless so could people see how banged up he really was, he had bruised and wounds over his entire back, chest and stomach and if they looked closely so could they see pieces of his ribs sticking out of his sides.

Tarantula ran towards him and tried to slam both of his fists into Spidey's head but Spidey sidestepped the attack so that his fists hit the ground cracking it before he gave Tarantula a hard spin kick to the face sending him flying a few meters, but then Spider-Man suddenly went down on a knee, he was beginning to run low on energy, he didn't have much strength left and so far he hadn't been able to see where that birthmark were.

Tarantula ran towards Spidey who at that moment heard someone yell to him to get out of the way, he looked around and saw George there and next to him was Molten Man who was forming a big lava ball in his hands, Spidey decided to time this and looked back at Tarantula before he closed his eyes just as Molten Man threw his lava ball, his spider sense let him see the two dangers that was getting closer, he jumped up just as Tarantula tried to grab him given Tarantula no time to dodge resulting in that he got the lava ball straight in his stomach which burned up the front part of his costume.

Spidey landed on the ground before he fell on all four, he suddenly felt two metallic arms grab him before carrying him away, Molten Man put Spidey down behind a police car, "Quick question Spidey, are you completely crazy?" Spidey chuckled, "You are the second person that asks me that today Mark".

He turned around and looked over the hood and saw it, the birthmark, Tarantula's weakness, it was right in the of his chest, now all he had to do was get close enough to attack it, he looked at George, "Captain Stacy, his weakness is that birthmark in his chest, if I can put enough pressure on it so can we defeat him, but I need to get closer".

George nodded and he and Molten Man began to tell the officers that they needed to distract Black Tarantula long enough so that Spidey could get closer, the officers opened fire and Molten Man began to throw Lava balls while Spidey snuck between cars and rubble trying to get closer.

Once George saw that Spider-Man had gotten close enough so told he the officers to cease fire, Tarantula was wondering why they stopped right before Spider-Man jumped straight for him, pulling his arm back preparing to strike at his chest. Unfortunately so was Tarantula a little faster, before Spidey could strike his chest so grabbed Tarantula him by the waist, Spider-Man tried to break free but he knew it was useless, Black Tarantula's strength was almost ten times his own, as he struggled to break free so did they eyes meet.

"You could have died an honorable death by saving those kids, but now the honor and reputation of the Black Tarantula is at stake since we have never failed a mission, so now I will kill you with my bare hands to make sure you won't survive a second time".

He then began to add pressure to his grip and Spidey scream in pure agony because he felt that Tarantula was about to literally snap him in half, his eyes began to go dark and he felt his mind fade away.

_This was our last chance and I failed, I couldn't protect the city, now the Black Tarantula is going to control New York because I couldn't stop him and I will be… dead, at the moment he thought that Peter remembered something, a promise he made._

FLASHBACK,

Harry walked over to Peter and put his hand on his shoulder, "That might be true Peter, but just like the world needs Spider-Man we need Peter Parker, you are a important person in our lives buddy so please do us a favor, come back to us alive". Peter looked at all of them and then smiled under his mask, "You think I'm going to die and leave all of you Harry? Don't worry I will come back alive".

END OF FLASHBACK,

Spidey felt new determination flow through him and his vision got clear again and he thought.

_I have people who need me, who depends on me, I can't just let them down and die here, I will not let them down, no matter what I'm taking this guy DOWN._

"It's over Spider-Man, time to die", Black Tarantula said as he increased the pressure, "It's… not… over… YET!" After saying that so leaned Spidey backwards so that he got a good view of Tarantula's chest, he pulled his arm back and pushed it into Black Tarantula's chest with enough force to dent a steel door.

Black Tarantula gasped as he felt extreme pain in his entire body, he felt his strength draining and also that he couldn't move, Spidey felt his grip loosened and broke free, he knew that he now only had five minutes to take him down so he had to do it fast. Spider-Man ran towards Tarantula and placed a hard punch in his face, before so hadn't Tarantula even felt that punch but now he felt it painfully much.

Spidey grabbed his head and kneed him in the face before he lifted Tarantula over his head and placed his knee in his back before he grabbed him and pulled him back up on his feet before he gave him a hard punch in the face followed by a powerful uppercut.

However Spidey felt that he barely had any strength left so he knew he had to end this now, he pulled back his fist and ran towards Tarantula while gathering all the strength he had left and punched him hard enough in the face so that he slide six meters before he stopped, Spidey walked over to him and looked him in the face, everyone wondered why Spider-Man had stopped attacking him.

Then Spidey put his finger in his chest and pushed a little and Tarantula fell backwards, he had lost consciousness standing, once everyone had realized what had just happened everyone began to cheer. Spidey fell on all four and felt that he was about to lose consciousness, but he looked at the crowd once last time and smiled when he saw them cheering for him and the knowledge of that he was the first one to ever defeat a Black Tarantula registered in his mind before everything turned dark for him.

George and Molten Man ran up to him, after checking him George told Molten Man that they needed to get him to the hospital, Molten Man agreed and picked Spider-Man up in his arms and he and George ran towards George's car.

**So Spidey managed to take Black Tarantula down but he is in an even worse shape now, will he be okay? Can the doctors patch him back together? Continue to read to find out and please give me reviews.**


	6. The madness finally ends

The arrival of the black spider

**Last time so did it turn out that Spidey had survived after getting the building over him, he managed to get out from under the rubble by going down into the sewers and made his way towards his home there Captain Stacy and his friends who thought he was dead revealed to his aunt May that he was Spider-Man. Once he got home he learned about Black Tarantula's weakness, he once again went after him and after a long and hard battle he finally took Black Tarantula down but collapsed because of the damage from both battles with the Black Tarantula and George and Molten Man who had been released to help fight Tarantula took him to the hospital, will he be okay? **

Chapter 6- The madness finally ends

THREE HOURS AFTER THE BATTLE WITH BLACK TARANTULA,

Spider-Man woke up and saw a white ceiling over his head, he looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room, he tried to sit up and held his left side in pain, he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders, he looked to his left and saw that it was the same doctor who had treated him after his battle with Carnage.

"Take it easy now kid, I have just put your ribs back together and I don't want you to break them again", Spidey nodded and went back down on the bed, the doctor walked towards the door, "I promised Captain Stacy and Mr Allen that I would tell them when you woke up".

He opened the door and called out to George and Mark, they came into the room in a hurry and smiled then they saw Spidey look at them, George sat down next to him, "You gave me almost a heart attack today Spidey, when I heard you scream in agony I thought it was over but I should've known that you wouldn't give up that easily".

The doctor looked at George like crazy, "You call that easy? I had almost four heart attacks today, then the building collapsed over him, when he came back to fight Tarantula again, when Tarantula grabbed him and when he collapsed after he defeated Tarantula. I have I question for you web-head, do you have a death wish or something because it looks like it according to me".

Spider-Man looked at him, "I know it was risky but I was the only one at that moment who knew his weakness and I was also the best one to fight him anyway, by the way how bad is my injuries because I need to be out of here as soon as possible". The doctor looked at him, "If you were a normal person you would be here for a few weeks and then would almost two more months before you would be fully healed. You had six broken ribs, the muscles in both of your arms were almost torn to shreds, you have cuts and bruises over all of your body and you have three cracks in your left arm. However since you're not a normal person I say that after about four days you will be able to get out of here".

Spidey sat up despite that both the doctor and his body protested against it, "I can't be here for four days, it's almost like asking for this hospital to get attacked by criminals who wants to try and take me out while I'm weak". The doctor was about to argue then Mark said, "How about I stay here until you are allowed to get out? I will make sure no one tries anything and you will get the chance to recover a little".

Spidey looked at him and then at the doctor and George and sighed when he saw that there was no way to get out of the hospital any earlier than four days, "Fine I stay, but as soon as it has past four days I'm out of here even if I'm not completely healed".

A HALF HOUR LATER IN QUEENS,

As soon as George entered Peter's house so was Gwen, Mary Jane, Harry and May in front of him asking how Peter was doing, he told them that he would be in the hospital for four days and that they didn't need to worry about his secret identity because the doctor looking after him knew that it needed to be kept a secret.

May looked at him, "I really want to see him but I know that we can't, it could give away his identity but even so my little Peter is in the hospital and I can't visit him", May began to cry and everyone tried to cheer her up.

FOUR DAYS LATER,

Spider-Man was putting on his shirt, his web shooters and gloves before he put on his boots while Mark looked at him, Spidey looked at him, "Thanks for helping me out in my battle with Tarantula and for looking out for me while I was stuck here in the hospital Mark". He held out his hand and Mark smiled before he shook it, "No problem, I owned you for saving me and no matter what I do I will always owe you a lot, I guess it's time for me to get back to the Vault, because even though I helped you I have caused a lot of destruction and I need to pay for it but since I helped you my sentence might get reduced".

Spidey nodded, he didn't like that Mark had to go back to the Vault even after he helped him in his battle with Black Tarantula but he knew that Mark was right, he had to pay for all the crimes he had done even though he didn't want to do them.

The doctor came in and saw that Spidey was about to leave, "Even though your body has healed enough for you to get out of here so do I still think that you should stay a few more days", Spidey waved his hands in front of him, "Oh no, not happening, we have already pushed our luck too far by having me stay here for four days, I need to leave now, thanks doc, for everything". The doctor smiled and shook hand with Spider-Man, "No problem it's my job, and by the way my name is Jack Peterson".

Spidey nodded before he thanked both Jack and Mark once again, he jumped out of the window and began to swing home again, but on the way he saw the place there his first battle with Black Tarantula, he took a detour and swung there and looked at the rubble that was left of the building that had collapsed over him, he had asked what happened to the kids he saved and he was relieved that they had escaped unharmed, after a few minutes he began to make his way home again.

15 MINUTES LATER IN QUEENS,

Spidey made sure that no one saw him before he made his way to his window and jumped in through it only to see that his aunt May sitting on his bed waiting for him, she looked at him and he took off his mask and they hugged each other.

"Peter dear are you okay?" Peter smiled at her, "I will be fine aunt May, listen about what I told you, about uncle Ben's killer and that I let him get away…" May held up her hand and stopped him right there, "Peter, even though you should have stopped him so can't you blame yourself for your uncle's death, you can't blame yourself for another man's actions, I just hope that he regrets what he did".

Peter looked at her, "The day of the school play so asked Norman Osborn me to test the Vault's security, at the time I didn't know that it was a trap for me, but while I was there so did I meet him again, his daughter the Black Cat tried to break him out but he chose to stay there to pay for his crimes, he said that he regretted what he did to uncle Ben but even so I still can't forgive him".

May smiled at him, "Your uncle wouldn't want you to feel hate for anyone, I know it's hard but try to at least forgive him a little", Peter nodded and then looked out through the window, "Now it's just one more thing to do so that this madness can finally end".

A WEEK LATER AT THE POLICE STATION,

George turned around as he heard something land in the window, "You may be allowed to be moving around but you should still try and rest", Spidey looked at him, "I recover the best doing this stuff and we also have a big fish to fry", George looked at him, "Let me guess, he one who hired Black Tarantula to kill you?"

Spidey nodded, "During our first battle Tarantula gave me hints that made me able to guess who his employer was, it was Tombstone Captain Stacy and I have an idea of how we can take him down for good". Spidey told George his plan and George nodded since the idea was good.

30 MINUTES LATER,

L Thompson Lincoln also known as Tombstone was sitting in his office while typing on his laptop, he suddenly heard something land on his desk and looked up and saw Spider-Man in front of him, "Spider-Man, tell me, why do you honor me with a visit?" Spider-Man leaned towards Tombstone, "Did you think you could hire someone to kill me and get away with it? Don't deny it he gave me hints and when I said your name he admitted that it was you, he probably thought that I wouldn't live long enough for it to matter".

Tombstone looked at him, "Even so, knowing that won't do you any good, you don't have any evidence against me and without that my lawyers will get me out of prison the next day, so it doesn't matter that you know that I sent Black Tarantula after you". But after Tombstone said that so did Spidey began to chuckle to his shock, "No evidence you say? You just gave us all the evidence we need", Spidey lifted a little on his mask and Tombstone saw a mike around his neck, "This mike is connected to a radio with a recorder, this entire conversation has been recorded", Tombstone roared in anger and lashed out with a punch but Spidey jumped out of the way.

"Face it Tombstone you're finished, at this very moment police officers is on their way up here and you can't escape both them and me", the moment after he said that so flew the doors to Tombstone's office open and a dozen officers came in with their guns aimed at Tombstone. Tombstone knew that he couldn't get out of this one so he gritted his teeth before he held his hands out, one officer walked up to him and placed handcuffs that was specially made for him on his wrists before Spider-Man webbed his arms together and then webbed his arms tight to his body.

Tombstone was led out his building and into a police car, Spider-Man swung after the cars and landed outside the Vault just as the cars stopped there and felt great satisfaction when he saw Tombstone be led into the super villain prison, George came up to him, "We got rid of one great enemy but you have made yourself some other deadly enemies when you defeated Black Tarantula. No Black Tarantula have ever been defeated until now so the name of both the Black Tarantula and the Tarantula organization had been dragged through the mud and they are going to seek revenge on you".

Spider-Man looked at him, "They can come at me as many times as they like, I will keep knocking them down, they will have to learn that this city is under my protection and will never fall into their hands", after saying that so jumped Spidey up in the air to swing around city for a while to just enjoy that the battle with the Black Tarantula and his organization was finally over for the moment but he knew that new challenges was waiting for him, and he would be ready for them.

**So this was my forth Spider-Man story, I hope you enjoyed it and I say good luck Spidey because you might have a few new challenges sooner than you think. **


End file.
